


The Tuxs

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean and Cas go to the prom.





	

“I don’t understand why we had to come here.” Dean was complaining and unhappy. He looked around at all the stores and shook his head. “The only good place in here is the food court.”

 

Cas just smiled. “Come on, Dean. the mall isn’t that bad, and we need tuxes for the prom. Just come on and we’ll get cheeseburgers when we’re done.”

 

Dean put on his best bitchface but went with Cas. He knew he needed a tux and taking Cas to the prom was important to him. He just wished there was a place to get what they needed someplace else. He hated the mall. Too many people, too many stores that catered to the ‘ _ in _ ’ crowd. 

 

Sighing, Dean followed Cas to the tux store. They went in and looked around for a moment, then a salesman asked if he could help them. Cas told him what they were looking for and he guided them to where Cas said they wanted.

 

After a lot of discussion and trying on of things, they finally had the tuxes Cas wanted them to have. Dean really didn’t have much of an opinion, so he just followed Cas’ lead. The last piece to the tux puzzle were the cumberbunds and bow ties.

 

The one thing they had agreed on was that they wanted the cumberbunds and bow ties in green and blue. Dean would wear the blue ones and Cas the green… to match their eyes. 

 

Finally they were done. They walked back to Dean’s Impala and got in. Cas said they could go for cheeseburgers so Dean drove to their favorite diner and they ate, 

 

The night of the prom arrived. Dean’s mother was thrilled with how Dean looked in his tux and took photos. Finally, Dean was able to leave the house and go to pick up Cas. He walked down the sidewalk leading to the Novak’s front door. He knocked and Cas’ mother answered the door.

 

“Come in, Dean. Cas will be down in a minute. My, you look so good in your tux!” She produced a camera and Dean sighed. He knew that his mom had asked Cas’ mom to take pictures of him and Cas before they left and share with her.

 

Just then, Dean looked up at the stairs and Cas was coming down. He looked so handsome, it took Dean’s breath away. His heart swelled with love. Cas smiled at him as he descended and Dean was grinning like a fool.

 

They stood together as Mrs. Novak look a lot of photos. Finally they got to leave.

 

Dean walked Cas to the car. Before he got in, Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. 

 

“You look so handsome in that tux. I’m so glad you talked me into this. I love you, Cas.”

 

Cas kissed him back. “I love you too, and you look handsome as well.”

 

They had a wonderful time at prom. 

 

They chose the exact same outfits to get married in.

 


End file.
